Casi Ángeles: Día 1: Operación Rescate
by ikreynes
Summary: 2031: La operación "El Principito" ha sido completada. La Jefa de Ministros gobierna el "NE". La Resistencia debe recuperar a los chicos secuestrados y solo tienen 24 horas.  Esto sucede tres meses después del final de la temporada 3 de Casi Ángeles.
1. 19:00 a 20:00

**Capítulo I: 19:00 – 20:00**

Elenco

Protagonistas

Peter Lanzani… Thiago Bedoya Agüero

Mariana Espósito… Marianella Rinaldi

Gastón Dalmau… Ramiro Ordóñez

Nicolás Riera… Juan "Tacho" Morales

Eugenia Suárez… Jazmín Romero

Mercedes Funes… Jefa de Ministros

y Jimena Barón… Esperanza Bauer

Resto del elenco

María del Cerro… Melody Paz

Candela Vetrano… Estefanía Elordi

Pablo Martínez… Simón Arrechavaleta

Victorio D'Alessandro… Luca Franchini

Julián Rubino… Jonathan "Jony" López

Martina Quesada… Ingrid Véliz

Cristian Belgrano… Gonzalo Peralta

Belén Persello… Terra Manuela Díaz

y Ezequiel Rodríguez… Manuel Kant

**19:00**

Jefa de Ministros: ¿Y, hubo resultados?  
>Ingrid: No señora, pero pronto los vamos a tener.<br>Jefa: Pero no pueden ser taaan… pero tan incompetentes…  
>Ingrid: No se preocupe señora… ya los vamos a encontrar…<br>Jefa: Necesitamos tener a los elegidos para ganar, sin ellos no podemos conseguir el portal.  
>Kant: Calmate Luz… lo último que necesitamos es pánico, ya los vamos a conseguir.<br>Jefa: Está bien Kant… pero ayuda a estos inútiles…  
>Kant: Sí, ahí voy…<p>

**19:14  
><strong>  
>Thiago: ¿Estás bien Melody?<br>Melody: Sí, Thiago, no pasa nada…  
>Tefi: ¿Cómo que no pasa nada gordi? Está a punto de estallar tu panza…<br>Gonzalo: Calculamos que el bebé de Mel tendría que nacer en estos días…  
>Tacho: ¿Hay novedades?<br>Thiago: ¿Jony?  
>Jony: No, parece que la Jefa trató de rastrearnos pero no pudieron, con el mecanismo de defensa de la Estancia la ven vacía.<br>Luca: ¿Y no hacen rastrillaje en la zona?  
>Terra: Por ahora no, pero en cualquier caso tenemos preparado el escape…<br>Simón: ¿Pero no vendrán acá porque está el portal?

**19:25  
><strong>  
>Mar: Basta de hablar de salvajes un poco, no hay que nombrarlos todo el tiempo…<br>Rama: Pero qué sabemos lo que nos pueden hacer…  
>Hope: Chicos, no hay tal crisis, tienen que calmarse… dentro de la urbe no nos pueden hacer nada…<br>Jazmín: ¿Pero cuán seguro es el muro?  
>Ingrid: El muro es impenetrable Jazmín… ahora vayan a terminar con sus trabajos… Dentro de media hora la Jefa quiere verlos a todos…<p>

**19:36  
><strong>  
>Thiago: No, el portal está desactivado desde el 2008 y así sigue, no conocen este lugar…<br>Tacho: ¿Y? ¿Tienen listo el ataque?  
>Simón: No le digas ataque Tacho… es resistencia…<br>Tacho: Es ataque… tenemos que atacar a la Jefa y recuperar a los chicos…  
>Tefi: Ya está lista la infiltrada…<br>Thiago: Le pusiste los micrófonos y todo eso…  
>Jony: Sí, está todo listo…<p>

**19:47**

Jefa: ¿Ya están los chicos?  
>Ingrid: Sí, falta León y ya están todos…<br>Kant: Luz… capturaron a otro salvaje…  
>Mar: ¿Salvaje?<br>Jefa: ¿Quién es?  
>Kant: Ahí está…<br>Jefa: …

**20:00**


	2. 20:00 a 21:00

**Capítulo II: 20:00 – 21:00**

Elenco

Protagonistas

Peter Lanzani… Thiago Bedoya Agüero

Mariana Espósito… Marianella Rinaldi

Gastón Dalmau… Ramiro Ordóñez

Nicolás Riera… Juan "Tacho" Morales

y Mercedes Funes… Jefa de Ministros

Resto del elenco

Candela Vetrano… Estefanía Elordi

Rocío Igarzabal… Valeria Gutiérrez

Pablo Martínez… Simón Arrechavaleta

Victorio D'Alessandro… Luca Franchini

Agustín Sierra… Ignacio Pérez Alzamendi

Julián Rubino… Jonathan "Jony" López

Martina Quesada… Ingrid Véliz

Cristian Belgrano… Gonzalo Peralta

Ezequiel Rodríguez… Manuel Kant

y Belén Chavanne… Nina Martínez

**Previamente, en Casi Ángeles:**

**Tacho**: ¿Y? ¿Tienen listo el ataque?

Tefi: Ya está lista la infiltrada…

Kant: Luz… capturaron a otro salvaje…

**Jefa**: ¿Quién es?

**20:00  
><strong>  
>Jefa: ¿Cómo se llama?<br>Kant: Ella es Nina, la encontramos tratando de traspasar el muro.  
>Rama: ¿Una salvaje?<br>Nacho: ¿La podemos ver?  
>Jefa: No hay nada para ver chicos, vuelvan y siéntense, que tenemos que hablar.<br>Kant: ¿La llevamos?  
>Jefa: No, quiero revisar que no tenga ningún dispositivo de rastreo…<br>Ingrid: Voy preparando la cámara…  
>Kant: Sí, andá...<p>

**20:17  
><strong>  
>Thiago: Ya llegó…<br>Tacho: ¿Qué dicen?  
>Jony: Oigamos…<br>Simón: Ya encendí el transistor...

Kant: Revísenla…  
>Dr. Arce: Ya terminamos… no hay nada…<br>Kant: Jefa, ya está limpia… ¿qué hacemos?  
>Jefa: Bórrenle los recuerdos e inserten nuevo disco.<br>Kant: Sí, señora…

Vale: ¿Qué dijeron?  
>Luca: Están hablando con la Jefa… le van a borrar los recuerdos…<p>

**20:39**

Mar: Como tarda la Jefa...  
>Nacho: ¿Vamos a ver qué hace?<br>Mar: Dale...

Tefi: Gordi… explíquenme de nuevo… ¿cómo van a hacer para reponérselos?  
>Gonzalo: Tiene varias partes la cuestión…<br>Jony: Primero le implantamos un chip, en un diente postizo…  
>Simón: Y así sabemos su posición y puede contarnos qué es lo que está pasando…<br>Gonzalo: Así la estamos oyendo ahora…  
>Luca: Segundo, le pusimos un auricular detrás del oído, pegado y superpuesto con una capa de piel falsa, para que no lo vean.<br>Thiago: Así cuando le borren los recuerdos, decimos la palabra clave y los recupera…  
>Jony: Y tercero tenemos discos de memoria de repuesto, para que cualquier cosa le reenviamos los recuerdos mediante el auricular…<br>Thiago: Esperen… está hablando de nuevo…

Jefa: Chicos, ella es Nina…  
>Xxx: ¿La salvaje?<p>

Thiago: … ¿Mar?

**21:00**


End file.
